Lewis Hamilton (race car)
Lewis Hamilton is a British race car who is one of the World Grand Prix racers in Cars 2. Creation and development Lewis is based on, named after and voiced by the real British Formula One driver Lewis Hamilton. Hamilton chose the car’s final black and yellow paint scheme for the car in the movie. Originally, Lewis was to be named Lewis Revington. He had a grayish paint job with a ghost pattern of Union Jack, and wheel trims shaped after the Union Jack, exactly as the final design of Prince Wheeliam. It seems that the gray color was chosen after the colors of the McLaren racing team. He was also racing for England solely. Lewis Hamilton was directly involved in the design of his character, (and was also the only voice actor to do so): at his suggestion, the gray design was abandoned (and apparently passed on to Prince Wheeliam) and changed to the final yellow-striped black paint job, with different wheels. Producer Denise Ream said: "He was very particular about what he wanted. His emblem combines the Union Jack and the flag of Grenada – which is on his actual helmet. He wanted the car to be black with yellow pinstriping, and he picked the wheels. We had a great time sending pictures back and forth and sharing notes." History ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, he first appears talking with Lightning McQueen and Jeff Gorvette when they arrive at the World Grand Prix opening ceremony in Tokyo, which he and Jeff meet McQueen. When they notice Mater talking to Zen Master, he was wondering who he was with. He then later appears with the other World Grand Prix racers when Mater is drinking from the fountain after having too much wasabi, which he thought was pistachio ice cream. He is then seen at the race, which he appears in all three. Lewis was seen at the Porto Corsa race behind Jeff Gorvette. When the pileup of cars starts during the Italy race, Hamilton and Gorvette stop to avoid being hit and are the only racers to be able to do so, which he along with Jeff were the only cars who did not crash into Shu Todoroki, and a few of the racers who did not get hit by the Lemons' electromagnetic pulse generator. He then races in London. When the race begins, he was seen in 4th position. After that, he raced in Radiator Springs. In the race, he and Jeff were in each other's positions, which he talks with Jeff while lining up, and raced beside him. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Lewis can only be found in the PSP version of the game, as an opponent during races. General information Physical description Lewis is modeled after a McLaren MP4-12C GT3, although he has some slight differences, notably in the appearance of his rear lights. He has a top speed of 190 mph, and a 0-60 of 3.4 seconds. Lewis' engine is a DOHC V-8, with a horsepower of 575. He is painted completely black with yellow lining on his sides. He has the number 2 painted on his doors, inside of a badge with his country and Grenada's flags and the WGP logo. He has a spoiler with yellow and black, as well as the World Grand Prix logo, on it. Personality and traits Lewis is humble about his victories, and does not brag to others like Francesco does. He is friendly towards his opponents, and appears to have a close friendship to Lightning McQueen, as well as Jeff Gorvette and his replacements. Appearances *''Cars 2'' *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' (PSP version only) Profiles and statistics ''Cars 2'' *Bios **"Lewis Hamilton, the famously sleek and seriously fast #2 Grand Touring Sports champion, has been a determined and winning racer for nearly his entire young life. Like all youngster cars, Lewis spent his childhood going to school, taking karate lessons and winning the British Karting Championship by the age of 10. Today, the celebrated native Brit continues to bring an exceptional work ethic and soft-spoken confidence to the race course where his extraordinary achievements speak for themselves via a spotless track record on the junior and professional circuits. With his striking metallic black and yellow paint scheme, Lewis will represent Great Britain at the World Grand Prix. His car also carries the flag of Grenada, home to his family who emigrated to Britain in the 1950s. His unrivaled technical skills, natural speed ability and cool, karate-inspired attitude make him a powerful contender too." Portrayals *Lewis Hamilton - All appearances Gallery Quotes *"Hey, man." - Cars 2 *"This is going to be wicked!" - Cars 2 Names in other languages Trivia * A glimpse of Lewis' first design can be seen in the first official trailer: at mark 0:20, Lewis can be seen with all the features of his first design (see image at right for comparison with the final movie). And at 0:27, it can be seen that his pit stop still has the name "Lewis Revington". His pit crew is also colored in light gray, according to Lewis' first color scheme. *In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, the player as a car is the same model as Lewis Hamilton if the player is a male. *In the Ukrainian version of the film, Lewis is named after his voice actor, Oleksiy Mochanov, an Ukrainian auto racer, but despite this, he still looks similar, just like Jeff Gorvette. Also, the voice actors of both these characters are Russian speakers, but they speak Ukrainian in the movie anyway. Lightning friendly calls him "Мочанич" (Mochanych). *Lewis Hamilton is the only contest in the World Grand Prix to represent two nations. He represents both England and Grenada. *His paint job resembles the Cobretti 455 GT from Split Second. *On some variants of his die-cast, he has a gap in his teeth, while others do not. External links *Lewis Hamilton on the Disney UK website de:Lewis Hamilton nl:Lewis Hamilton pl:Lewis Hamilton pt-br:Lewis Hamilton (Carro) ru:Льюис Хэмилтон Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Racing cars Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:World Grand Prix Racers Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:UK Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:British Category:Male characters